


A Taste Of Hinatas Paradise

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and I love it, and on haikyuu-reactions on tumblr (I think that's the url), i read this thing that was write one half of UR Otp died, okay like, they did a think that Hinata died, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata died. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of Hinatas Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychemicalcass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/gifts).



> This is like a cluster fuck of things basically it's Hinata is dead and Kenma is loosing his shit okay it's just ahhh

Kenma mostly kept to himself. He never talked to many people and even then, he never quite liked the small talk. 

Things changed that afternoon when Hinata stumbled into Kenma. 

Kenma was playing one of his favorite games, hoping Kuroo would be a while so he could keep playing. 

He heard the boy behind him and put up with his introduction. After a minute or so he started to like listening to the short boy. 

When he saw Hinatas Karasuno shirt he got excited. This ball of energy was going to be playing against him later and Kenma couldn't wait. 

How much he wished Hinata had that smile on his face again. 

Kenma wanted to see the light shine through his messy orange hair. He wanted to see Hinatas eyes light up every time he saw Kenma. He wanted to see the crazy jumping of that boy one last time. 

But he couldn't. 

Whatever memories of Hinata he had left, those were all he has. 

Kenma had a few pictures of Hinata on his phone, a few selfies Hinata had texted him when he gets bored. He always sent Kenma adorable animals or showered him with volleyball ideas. 

Kenma never felt comfortable around other people. He was constantly worried about how he looked to others.

Nobody noticed him yet he still worried everyone was watching him. 

Even around kuroo he was self-conscious. Sure Kuroo would never think different of him yet Kenma couldn't explain why he was worried. 

When he and Hinata got closer, he quickly let go of those fears. Hinata always made him feel safe. He was like a warm breeze over the place Kenma called home. 

Home is gone now. 

\---

Kenma grabbed the cereal from the cabinet and a bowl. It had been a while since Kenma sat down and actual had a real breakfast. 

Since Kenma had stopped sleeping he'd had more time to do things the night before rather than scrambling in the morning. 

He placed the bowl on the table and sat down. Kenma wanted a distraction for the torrent of thoughts running rampant in his head. He pulled out his phone and flipped on the music. 

Kenmas mother had already gone to work and she wouldn't be home so he could play the music as loud as he wants to. 

He tried to focus on the music but couldn't. His thought always wandered back to Hinata. 

Kenma turned off the phone and slipped it into his pocket. He dropped the spoon into his bowl with a splash. 

What was he doing? 

Kenma closed his eyes and leaned his head into his hands. What was he doing? 

Why was he still moving? Why was he still going about his daily life like nothing had happened? 

Hinata was gone. 

Kenma let out a shaky breath and before he knew what was happening tears were pouring from his eyes. 

Hinata couldn't be gone. Kenma couldn't imagine never seeing that face again, lit up with joy after winning a point. His arms a rapping around Kenma with little to no warning. His breath labored from running to see Kenma again.

That couldn't just /stop/ happening. 

Kenma slammed a fist on the table causing his bowl and spoon to rattle against each other.

He let out another shaky sob, trying to regain control of himself. 

Kenma brushed the hair out of his face and took a deep breath, eyes betraying his wishes. Kenma brushed away the tears from under his puffed eyes. 

"You can't be...gone" he spoke to the silent house. 

He was genuinely alone now. 

They say you can't go back once you've had a taste of paradise. Hinata was his paradise so how could he go on?

How could they expect him to go on?

Kenma stood up at the table and swiped the bowl to the floor with the force of someone twice his size. 

Kenma screamed and flipped his chair to the ground. He let out a long yell and fell to the ground. 

Kenma tried to stop the sobs taking over his body, he tried to stop the breaking of his heart and the screams breaking his voice. 

He could feel, in that moment, he could feel the breaking of his mind, body, and soul. 

"Don't...leave...me" Kenma cried out, barely able to speak through his hyperventilating. 

Kenmas voice came out softer and quieter than he ever would've thought possible. 

"...please"

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahah 
> 
> This was written for mychemicalcass because she likes to read sad shit
> 
> You guys got yourselves into this okay
> 
> Alsoalsoalsowlaososo 
> 
> If any of you know the blog im talking about tell me I want to give them the credit they're due nice okay thanks


End file.
